Quick couplings with pressure relief function was presented in a first patent SE 470 452 B and in a later patent SE 506 302 C2. Both of these patents describe a quick coupling for compressed air with no recoil and disturbing noise when disconnecting, it's all eliminated. This is an unpleasant characteristic for ordinary couplings without pressure relief function.